It's Bath Time!
by Lyakan
Summary: A bit random but it should make you laugh I'm hoping! Sorry if it sounds kind of off...for some reason I'm pretty tight on things that need to be done...plus I totally forgot that I even had this! lol Enjoy!


Disclaimer: This just suddenly popped up into my head when I was washing my two dogs.

It's Bath Time!

A dark crow burst out laughing as he watched the fat white cat walk through the archway. The cat glared at the crow, who was sitting up on his perch, and was certainly not too pleased to hear it.

"Can it, Birdbrain!" The crow laughed even harder.

"How can I when you look like a walking cotton ball!" Indeed the giant white cat was all puffy, since his fur IS sticking out, making his look like one of those dogs. Suddenly, the black bird did the most embarrassing thing in front of the cat.

"Hey Baron! Come and look at Mr. Cotton Ball here!" The cat growled.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Feather Butt!"

Speak for yourself, Pom Pom!!" the crow shot back, flying off its perch and towards the fat cat.

"Hey don't compare me to one of those mutts!!!" the cat snapped back, dodging the blow from the bird.

"Well right now I can't tell if you're either a cat or a dog!"

"Why you—"

The white cat was interrupted when the doors to the Cat Bureau opened to reveal an orange cat know as Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, or Baron for short. His coat and hat were hanging on his coat rack along with his cane.

"Is there something wrong Toto?" the tabby cat said as he walked up to the black crow. Toto started to laugh again before moving to the side.

"See for yourself!" Baron's gaze left Toto's and landed on what seemed to be a large cotton ball. It took all of his will power to not laugh, though his eyes gave away all.

"How did this happen, Muta?" Baron said, hiding his smirk that was now forming behind his gloved hand. He's known Muta to be…fat, still, he wasn't expecting something like _this_ from his giant friend. His thoughts were interrupted when Cotton Ball Muta snorted.

"Haru did this…" he muttered. Baron cocked his head.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said Haru did this…" Muta said a little bit louder. Baron couldn't hold his mirth in any longer. He burst out laughing, Toto following his example. He's known Haru to be tricky sometimes but this was just pure genius!

"Hey! Stop laughing you guys! This is NOT funny ya know!" The orange tabby was able to control his laughter once again while the crow still went at it.

"I'm sorry Muta, its just Haru…"

"…doesn't like stinky fat cats like you to melt the world." Toto interrupted as he snickered behind his wing. Muta glared at the large bird.

"Now that was just plain rude, Toto." Baron said quickly, trying to stop them from starting another heated argument. Toto stopped his snickering and stared at Baron.

"Sorry, but it was too good to pass up." Muta snorted.

"Yea, whatever. By the way Baron, Haru has invited us over to her house. Something about a get together." That got Baron's attention.

"Oh? When did she say we should come?"

"Tomorrow." Baron placed his gloved hand under his chin.

"Well…it has been a while since we have seen her, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."

"Yes it will…" Muta muttered under his breathe. Baron ignored his companion's comment. Smiling, Baron walked back towards the Bureau's open doors.

"Well then, now that everything is settled, I think it is best that we all get a good night's rest."

000

Haru giggled as she set up the supplies for the _special_ (cough cough) day. Rubbing her hands together, she let out a small laugh.

_I would have to thank you in some way, Muta. This is going to be the BEST moment EVER!!_

Tapping her fingers together, she giggled one last time before getting dressed in her pajamas and heading off to bed.

000

Buhahahahaha!!!! Kind of sounds like a good spot to end it, no? But alas, this is still a one shot… So on with the story!! (Sorry but I had to skip a bit…still hope you'll enjoy it though!)

000

Muta lazily stretched himself out on the stone floor. He gave a big yawn before looking up at the morning sky. He grinned.

_Today is going to be the funniest moment I'm going to EVER have!!_

Snickering, he stood up on his hind legs, walked over to the Bureau doors, and yelled as loud as he could.

"HEY BARON!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!"

A loud bang was heard from inside, causing the fat cat to fall on the floor with an uncontrollable roar of laughter. A bunch of crashing and mutters later, the door swung open to reveal an out of breath, narrowed eyed, AND not so happy Baron. Muta was still laughing uncontrollably, roiling around on the stone floor with tears in his eyes. Baron scowled at him.

"WHAT in the WORLD did you do THAT for?!"

"Your…*snort*…face…*gasp*…is…*breath*…PRICELESS!!!" Muta said through sits of laughter. The Creation glared at him before slamming the door shut, only to increase Muta's laughter.

"Nice going, Fatso." came a voice from above him. The fat cat stopped his raging laughter and scowled at the black crow sitting on the stone pillar.

"Shut up!! Even YOU had to admit that it was funny!!"

"Not as funny as your fatness!" Muta fumed.

"Why you—"

A light but fake cough interrupted them. Turning their heads in the direction of where the sound came from, they noticed that Baron was standing at the doorway of the Bureau.

"Are you done?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Both the crow and the white cat glared at each other before nodding their heads at him. Satisfied, the Creation walked over to Toto and jumped up onto his back.

"Good. Now, shall we?"

Nodding once again, Toto grabbed Muta's front paws and picked him off from the ground. Before he decided to fly any higher, he rammed Muta into the archway just for kicks. Muta yowled.

"OWW!!! YOU STUPID BIRD, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!!!"

Baron nearly groaned. "Was that really necessary, Toto?"

Toto snickered. "He WAS asking for it."

The Creation sighed.

000

Haru was startled when a light knock came from her bedroom window. Turning around, she smiled. Crawling onto her bed, she unlocked the window and opened it.

"Hello Baron, Toto, and Muta. Nice to see you again."

Baron bowed while the other two nodded.

"It's nice to see you too, Haru." Baron said. Haru blushed lightly.

"So…umm, are you guys going to come in? Mom's out of town for a little while, so you don't have to worry about being caught or anything."

Muta went in first, plopping himself right onto Haru's bed. Baron and Toto followed after.

"Wow…" Toto said, looking around the giant room, "…nice room Haru." Haru giggled.

"Thank you, but I still think the Bureau is better looking then my room."

Muta snorted. "Yeah, if you want to call _that_ cramped up place 'pretty' and 'tasteful'." he muttered. Baron whipped his head around to glare at the white cat. Haru sighed.

"Muta, that wasn't nice."

Muta looked up at Haru. "What? It's true! I don't even see why Baron keeps all that junk around anyways."

Something inside Baron snapped, but before he could do anything to Muta, he was suddenly lifted up by the back of his shirt by none other than Haru. He instantly forgot about what he was going to do.

"H…Haru? Um…what…what are you doing?" he asked, both surprised and embarrassed by the fact that the brunette had picked him up in such a way. Haru smiled.

"I almost forgot that I was supposed to give you something _special_."

Somehow that didn't sound so good to Baron. Before he could ask what she was meaning, the brunette was up and walking towards the bathroom door. Muta was barely able to hold back his laughter once he saw the horror stricken look on the Creation's face. When the door shut, Muta was rolling around on the bed, laughing his head off.

'_That was sooo PRICELESS!!!_'

000

Baron was embarrassed. SO embarrassed that even his face had turned red. When Haru started the water in the sink, he knew what was going to happen and so as best as he could, he latched himself onto Haru's sleeve.

Of course, the brunette knew this would probably happen and so as carefully as she could, she lifted her other hand up and gently scratched behind the Creation's ears. A purr erupted from Baron as he released her sleeve. The tip of his tail swayed from side to side, making Haru giggle.

"Alright Baron, let's just get this done and over with." she stated as she stopped scratching behind his ears. Snapping out of his dazed look, he once again started to panic.

"H…Haru…please…" Haru blinked.

"Don't you like the water?"

He turned his head as best he could towards her. "I may like _being_ clean, but I _am _still part cat."

The brunette pouted. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot that cats hated water." Then she sighed.

"Guess Muta was wrong after all…" she muttered.

"WHAT?!" Baron shouted out, startling Haru so badly that she released him over the sink.

000

Muta roared with laughter when he heard Baron's yelp followed by a splash of water. Dang!! He never knew something so funny could hurt so much!! He was laughing so hard that he didn't even hear Haru apologize over and over again…

…but he did hear what came after it.

"MUTA!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I DISLIKE THE WATER AS WELL!!"

The white cat didn't stop laughing.

"Aww come on Baron! It was meant to be a joke!!"

A growl erupted from behind the door.

"Alright, that's it! Baron, you calm down, and Muta, apologize to Baron this instant!" Haru said from behind the door, a hint of irritation in her tone of voice. Muta stopped laughing.

"What?! Why?! I already said I was _joking_!! You hear me?!! _JOKING!!!_"

The door to the bathroom slammed open to reveal a some what irritated brunette and a some what frightened Creation.

"Muta…do it or else."

Crossing his arms, Muta snorted. "Or else what?"

A small, devilish smile formed on Haru's lips as she stared at the white cat. A shiver ran down Muta's spine. He gulped.

'_Not good…_'

000

Muta eyed the water filled bath tube below him with horror.

"Well? Is this a good enough reason?"

Muta nodded his head vigorously.

"Good. Now, what do we say?"

Muta gulped. "I…I don't know."

"Strike one." Haru said plainly as she lowered Muta an inch towards the water. He started to tense up a bit.

"Chicky, please…don't d—"

"Strike two." she said again, lowering the white cat another inch down towards the water. Both the Creations' started to chuckle.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY!!!!!" he yelled/whined. Haru raised an eyebrow at him.

"To whom are you saying sorry to, Muta?"

He gulped for the third time that day.

"Baron?" Haru smiled.

"Good kitty." she praised before dropping him into the bath tub, causing some of the water to spill over the side of the tub and onto the floor. Muta yowled loudly.

"HEY!!! NO FAIR!!!"

Kneeling beside the tub, the brunette grabbed the bottle of shampoo that sat on the rim of the sink and squirted a bit into her hand.

"Welcome to Day 2 of Haru Yoshioka's lesson on 'How to Keep Your Cat Clean!'" she announced as if she were a talk host.

Toto was roaring with laughter by now along with Baron, who had to eventually prop himself up against the wall cause of how hard he was laughing. Placing the bottle down beside her, Haru rubbed her hands together before scrubbing Muta down. Muta sat still in the tub as he glared at the two Creations' behind Haru.

"First, make sure you scrub them down well enough so most of the dirt will come off." she said, finishing off the first task. Baron was now on the floor rolling with laughter. The HECK with dignity!! This was the most funniest thing he has seen yet!!

"Next, make sure rise your cat real well so that the fur will be squeaky clean."

Unclogging the tub, she grabbed the white towel next to the sink and placed it around Muta.

"Last but not least, make sure you dry off as much of the water from your cat's fur so he/she won't freeze." Placing the towel on the floor next to her, she took Muta out of the tub and set him down on the towel.

"And there you have it, folks! Your very own clean cat! Thank you and have a nice day!" she laughed, ignoring Muta as he gave her a glare. Snorting, the white cat shook himself off…

…and that's when it happened. Muta's fur suddenly puffed out, making him look like a cotton ball. Haru gasped before she two started to laugh along with Baron and Toto. Muta glared at the three heaps on the floor before walking out the bathroom door. Muta growled.

'_This. Means. War._'

000

Sorry if this sounded a bit bad, but it was suppose to sound a bit random since this WAS a random thought that came to mind. Still I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R PLEASE!! (sequel? yes? no? maybe?)


End file.
